Clan: Blade Bearers
About Us The Blade Bearers clan is a all rounded levelled clan focused on Melee combat. So if you wield a sword and you want to increase your attack/strength/defence level please join us at our website at www.bladebearers.webs.com. Our clan is directed at F2P users in Australia and New Zealand, but if you are fine with our event times and worlds we will accept you. We currently have around 30 Clan members. Our clan is now also a producer and trader of Steel weapons and onwards to Rune, we will give you much more than what you can sell it for at the Grand Exchange, so anyone with high Mining or Smithing please tell the Skiller Manager or Skykeybearer/bladebearerc. Government System Our Clan's Political Government has a Totalitarian System, a Totalitarian System is where clan members can vote for your favourite Commander that's in the running for Clan Leader or start your own Campaign (Have to be a Commander or Legend) and the person with the most votes win. Our Clan's Economic Government has a Communism System, a Communism System is where you, clan members do missions for the Leader and you get Clan points and money to pay for food, armour and weapons. Status We have three main statuses which include: Celebration- Having a celebration or party because of a date or event. Peaceful- No wars or out bursts, just normal. Threatened- Has been threatened of starting a war soon, but still safe at the moment. Under Attack- Full out War and if you can be online, be online and if you're not online at all during the war you might lose Clan points/de-ranked. The status right now is: Threatened Clan Ranks & Jobs This is a table including the Clans Commander Jobs: This is a table of the Clan Ranks along with their Symbol and needed BB Points. NOTE: Many ranks are not ranked so we can have infinite members of them. When we have over one hundred clan members we will introduce a new ranking system which will be released at the time. Recruitment If you would like to join please sign up on our website at: www.bladebearers.webs.com Our Official requirements for joining are: *Defence Level 40 *Completed Dragon Slayer *Completed Blood Pact *Combat Level 45 If you have signed up on our website, you will be asked to show up at the Clan Recruitment Meeting, details will be given to players who went through the process . Your first rank will be Knight if you meet the requirements. Clan Points Clan points is a unique rewards system only with the Blade Bearers Clan where if you complete in-game Clan set out missions you can get Clan points. Once you have a certain number of Clan points you can use them in different ways. First, you can use your saved up points to buy weapons and armour from us, secondly you could use the points to pay for access to some top secret Blade Bearer Clan's guides, hints and tips to make easy money, advance skill levels or to complete quests, Lastly once you have a certain number of Clan points you will be promoted to the next Clan rank. Calandar http://bladebearers.webs.com/apps/calendar/rss/viewUpcomingEventsRSS?calID=4443949 Events At the Blade Bearers Clan, we do many events which will have some sort of combat including: *Revenant Hunting *Combat Training *Duel Tournaments *Clan Wars *Wilderness Survival *Raids *PvP *Bounty Worlds *Free For All (at Clan Wars) *Support Days *Missions (Original idea) *Photoshoots *Monster Hunting *Fishing Contest *Cook off (cooking contest) *Fist of Guthix *Smithing/Mining Day Clan Uniform We believe that the best things in life are free, so we will give you the Apprentice uniform free of charge upon acceptance, if lost you may not get a second armour free due to possibility of scams. The Trainee Uniform includes: *Mithril Platebody *Mithril Platelegs *Team Cape 29 *No Helmet The Soldier Uniform includes: *Rune Platebody *Rune Platelegs *Team Cape 29 *No Helmet The Leader Uniform includes: *Rune Platebody (T) *Rune Platelegs (T) *Team Cape 29 *No Helmet The Commands To be recognized as powerful and strong, our clan members must first be worthy. This means to follow a bunch of rules known as The Commands. Some of the rules in The Commands includes: #Don't be abusive or rude to other RuneScape players and especially other clan members. # Don't hack or illegally scam other RuneScape players accounts. #Don't suicide or surrender in Clan Wars or on PvP worlds (they normally kill you anyway) without a fight. Also follow any other RuneScape and Jagex rules to ensure not to be blocked, banned or muted. Any 3 offences to The Commands could result in kicking off the clan. History Here is the history of how the Blade Bearers Clan began... Age I The Deal The Blade Bearers Clan began with a deal, a deal of quick money. wowwow62, aussie_bomb and Skykeybearer realised that if they wanted to get up in RuneScape they needed to train skills and get money as fast as possible, meaning that they had to do both at the same time.They started off easy, training on cows and collecting their hides and bones to bury and to sell at the Grand Exchange. From here they quickly raised their levels and made thousands. But soon enough the cows were getting to weak for them to train on anymore so they moved on from monster to monster collecting their items and then selling them at the Grand Exchange. Clan Wars Once they all got to level 50, all of them chose not to train so hard any more and to just have fun by competing against different clans in Clan Wars, when they got together to battle all three of them would join under one banner, 3 Blades. This became very frequent and they repetitively came up against a clan which had many members. Each time they versed them all three would think how cool it would be to have a clan of that many members. Soon this trio began recruiting members but not into the 3 Blades Clan, into each one of their own clans. These 3 friends then became clan-member-craving rivals which lead to the Blade wars. The Blade Wars The first war was between the Clans Blade Bearers and Stone Blade which in the ending had a small effect on the clans, but then once aussie_bomb's clan, Aussie Armour waged war both clans Stone Blade and Blade Bearers were dominated and lost many objects that the two clans became one and took revenge on Aussie Armour. After this all 3 clans had lost many items in vain to the war which only made them fight harder, this came to an end when all 3 clan decided to keep the clans in neutral. But still each clan was now on its own. Gone After the wars the clan was very dull and boring, since all the clan was doing was recruiting for members. The clans 17th member that was recruited, Amazonghost, was actually a good friend of Skykeybearer so finally some of the clan members weren't complete strangers. Yet one day Skykeybearer left a message saying "Hey Amazonghost, I'm not gonna be playing for a while so I need you to takeover the clan for a bit." This lead to a great increase in events and activeness within the clan which got the clan members interested in the clan again, but Skykeybearer still had not been online in 3 weeks so Amazonghost tookover as the Clan's leader but kept the founder and clan chat as Skykeybearer. Remergence Finally after 3 weeks and a half Skykeybearer came back to RuneScape and saw the great work that Amazonghost did and rewarded him greatly, as well knighted him permanently second-in-command and continued on with Amazonghost's new clan methods. The clan then also knighted Graeboy9 as a Commander for his large amount of help and support within the clan and his Clan job was chosen to be Event Manager which was very good luck to the clan since we highly needed to spread our clan events out within the week. Recruiting and Looting Much happened as Skykeybearer got back and the clan had reached 18 members, new events were being held, more members were being recruited each day and a new Commander was knighted, Funny Kelpie as the Clan Diplomat/Recruiter which allowed the clan to finally get some members through the Official RuneScape Forums instead of Ranting about the Clan to people in the game. Many more Missions were made along with a new, more powerful Clan website. Age II - The age of Darkness A lack of activness of Skykeybearer led the clan down to a Dark Time, many clan members were lost at this time including; Vice-leader Amazonghost, and everyone else except for: Skykeybearer and his loyal followers, Funny Kelpie, Graeboy9 and I Nightwing1. Since the day the Blade Bearer's leader Skykeybearer had reappeared, many new faces joined the clan. Though being very short, the Blade Bearer Clan decided to move onto the next age with bad memories of Age II, the age of Darkness. Age III The first dillema of the age was the decision of an alliance with Azorrez. This ended up as an arguement between the Triumvirate and AoS. The clan is now disbanded and will probably not become active again.